


Regina's Wedding Night and Other Matters ...

by LMPsisterhood



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fellatio, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Sex, Love Bites, Missionary Position, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMPsisterhood/pseuds/LMPsisterhood
Summary: Regina's wedding night was not what she had thought. Leopold took the time to gently teach her about pleasure. This is how the story goes ...Enjoy!





	Regina's Wedding Night and Other Matters ...

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, I bought a new computer! And thought of a new story. I've never been sure about everyone else's assumption that Leopold and Regina had an abusive relationship. You never know what kind of relationship Adam and Eddy intended; I don't believe anyone as ever asked them in an interview. It would be interesting to ask Lana too. She must have had some thoughts when she did "Fruit of the Poisonous Tree", don't you think? This is meant to be a one shot, but depending on what others think I have a way to bring plot.

**Regina’s Wedding Night and Other Matters ...**

 

Regina cowered on the bed and watched as Leopold made his way to her bed. She tried to cover her naked body as she remembered how gentle the maids were as they removed her wedding dress and underthings, setting them aside. One maid walked away with the dress to carefully store it. She silently turned toward the bed and sat on it bringing her knees up to cover her chest. She laid her cheek down on top of her knees and willed the tears away. She knew what was going to happen next. Her mother warned her that this was the way between men and women and that Leopold would require it of her now that she was his wife.

Her eyes got wider as her husband stood at the bottom of the bed and moved to sit down. His robe was still on, and she felt fear snake up through her stomach and clutch at her heart. He was going to hurt her, wasn’t he? I don’t want this. I don’t want him. I don’t want this. Oh, I wish Daniel was still alive. I don’t want him. At least Daniel would have made it pleasant, became her mantra inside her head. Leopold sat beside her on the bed and wiped away a tear from her eye. She hadn’t realized she had been crying.

Leopold spoke softly as he caressed down Regina’s cheek and down her jawline, “Regina, I don’t want to have to do this to you and hurt you, but the kingdom is going to want proof of your maidenhood. I know you may never love me and I will understand. I’m not looking for love, but I do need an heir. This can be pleasant if you want it to, and I’m willing to be patient and teach you. Would you like that?”

Regina stared blankly at him and suddenly gulped hard. She shook her head. Would the king value her honesty? What if I told him that I didn’t care to make it pleasant? Wait, would it hurt so much if it was pleasant? Her mother only taught her that is was a necessary thing between husbands and wives. She didn’t say that it could feel nice too.

Leopold stroked his thumb down the smooth skin of her neck and ran his hand over her shoulder, and then with just the pads of his fingers making her skin tingle, his fingertips brushed down her arm, bringing her hand to his mouth. He kissed each fingertip and then kissed her palm. Her stomach did a kind of flop and her breath caught. “You know,” Leopold whispered, “we may not have much in common besides the love of my daughter, but we could enjoy sex together. If I have to, I will take your maidenhood tonight as gently as I can, but it would do well for you to want to increase your pleasure. It wouldn’t hurt as much then.”

“Do, do we have to kiss again?” Regina tremulously asked, remembering his cold lips following their wedding vows. Leopold let out a rich laugh.

“I’m sure my kisses don’t remind you of how a lover’s might feel.” Leopold paused and watched as his thumb caressed over the skin between Regina’s thumb and index finger. “Kissing doesn’t have to be only a lover’s caress, it can also stimulate the body to ready it for sex. But, I will wait to kiss your lips again and let you lead when you’re ready. How about that?” Regina’s head nodded vigorously in agreement. “Alright, but am I allowed to kiss any other skin available to me?”

Regina tilted her head to the side as she considered. It couldn’t hurt, could it? He did just say it was a good stimulation. She nodded slowly and Leopold smiled as he pulled her feet out and away from her body. She felt the fear snake its way back up her through her stomach, but the clutching at her heart wasn’t as hard. He gently stroked up her legs over the round of her hip over the flat of her tummy and up to cup her left breast. The soft pad of his thumb caressed over her nipple and as he increased the pressure, she blinked as it became hard from his touch. He opened his mouth and placed it over the other one and she gasped as she felt his tongue caress over it. She felt a slight pain as her nipples hardened stiffer than she could have ever imagined. She whimpered as he sucked on her hardened nub.

She felt her chest rise and fall with each breath she took and the feathery light kisses that were placed on it as he followed a trail down. He took a small mouthful of her pubic hair and tugged. There was no pain and pleasure coursed through her veins. A small moan fell from her lips and she wondered at it. He opened her legs and she inhaled quickly as her heart started to palpitate within her and her breathing became quick. Her head lolled from side to side and Leopold looked up at his young wife.

“Regina, calm down. You’re having a panic attack.” He stopped momentarily and moved up to her head. Placing small kisses on her brow, he continued, “Sweetheart, you need to breath deeply. I promise I won’t hurt you. I wasn’t going to go for that right away.” Regina looked up into his eyes. They were kind and true. She inhaled deeply through her nose and out through her mouth very slowly. Her heartbeat slowed and her breathing evened out. Leopold nibbled along her jawline and down her neck to her pulsepoint. He sucked and gently nipped at it. Regina’s swallow was harder than she had intended as she reacted to his gentle bite.

Leopold kissed down and swirled his tongue over each nipple again. Teasing and laving over them to provide stimulation to her body again. He increased his speed down her belly and then slowed, doing a circle of kisses over her abdomen as if praying that his seed would create a child quickly. His hands were running over her thighs; quick and gentle strokes and then he would slow, creating a design over her thigh. He would pull at the hair around her nether regions while he kissed her abdomen and stroked over her legs creating a multiple sensations in her brain. Regina squirmed and felt as her pussy got wet from the stimulation Leopold was creating.

Leopold kissed down over her hips, down her thighs and placed small kisses down to her knee. He switched legs and kissed up her right leg, pulling with his mouth again at the hair down there. He kissed down her leg again, all the way down to her foot this time. He stroked his hand over the bottom of her foot; from her toes down and then his thumb down the middle. She smiled and her toes wiggled. He caught her eye and smiled broadly at her. She giggled slightly and her breath caught as her body continued to tingle from all the stimulation her ‘husband’ had created over her body. He kissed his way up the other leg and then she felt it. His tongue reached out and caressed over her nether lips. His fingers pulled the larger lips apart and his tongue darted into the crevice and lightly touched the inner lips.

Regina wanted to cry. She did know it could feel this good. If she had not panicked, he could have done this sooner. She was mad at herself for a moment and then he latched his mouth to her most sensitive part and she found herself floating. A series of moans and whimpers emitted from her mouth as he sucked hard then soft; he varied his sucking and Regina’s tummy undulated and then started to tighten. Then she felt something wiggling up her vagina and she focused on that sensation and the tightening stopped.

Leopold was surprised but pleased as he realized how wet his wife already was from his ministrations. He slathered her juices over her pussy and reached for her precious pearl. He had learned over time with Eva how important this was and decided not to be too stingy with his attentions, he wanted Regina to experience heaven on her first time. He slipped one finger into her wet vagina and couldn’t wait to slide into her wet heat when she was ready. He thrusted inside her, listening to her moans and felt her squirm around his head. He added a second finger and reached the capacity of her tightness. Oh, he was going to love their coupling, if only it could happen now, but he would have to wait. He didn’t want to hurt Regina too much and he wanted to prepare her for the moment and get used to his member before he entered her. Even now, he was only semi-flaccid. How he longed for his younger days when it took only seconds to get hard!

Regina felt her tummy tighten again and this time she felt a flood of sensation over her abdomen and she started to shake as a wave of heat rose over her body. Tingling rushed down her legs to her toes. She felt as if her head was spinning and her breath was uneven. Leopold’s fingers slowed within her and then pulled out altogether. He laved his tongue over her clit. When she looked down, she caught his eye and he smiled at her. She was in awe at what her body was capable of and pondered how often she might let her husband do this with her.

“Regina, I don’t want to frighten you, now that I have given you some pleasure, I would like to give you even more, but I’m going to need some help.” Leopold face palmed himself and took a deep breath and continued, “Now that I’m older, I need help to get hard. Once my member is hard, I can give you pleasure beyond your wildest dreams. Would you help me?”

Regina cocked her head, furrowed her brows and narrowed her eyes. Biting her lip, she knew this was the next step. Leopold wouldn’t want to only give her pleasure, he required some now too. She took courage that he would teach her and she didn’t need to know right away what to do. She nodded slowly.

Leopold was happy that she was willing to give him pleasure as well. As long as Regina was willing, he may never have to take a mistress again. Leopold sighed as he reached for the tie of his robe. Eva desired him when he was younger, but now he was old and wrinkled and he worried that Regina would find him repulsive. He only wished he could spin back time, so he wouldn’t look ugly to his young wife. He squared his shoulders and took a deep breath. He flipped the tie over and pulled back his robe.

Regina watched how slowly Leopold pulled at his robe as if he were scared too. He was an old man and was probably wrinkled beyond all hope. Regina breathed evenly and schooled her features as mother taught her, trying to give her new husband courage. She hoped she wouldn’t disappoint him. His robe fell from his shoulders and she gazed at his wrinkling skin and wondered how smooth it might feel to her touch. She looked on him with indifference and he gave her a tremulous smile. She gave him a small smile and he reached for her hand.

Leopold cupped his penis in his right hand and held Regina’s hand with the other. He started to slowly rub over it. Regina watched his hand and she took a deep breath and held it. She slid her butt over the sheets to sit closer, leaving her right hand in his left, she reached her left towards his member. When her lungs couldn’t handle the strain anymore, she let her breath out slowly. She curled her fingers around as he was doing and touched a penis for the first time. She gasped, it was so silky smooth and felt rather, hmm, spongy. She looked up into her husband’s face and wondered about the pained expression. She was only doing what he was doing.

He looked at her questioning eyes and spoke, “This might sound odd, but if you spit in your hand it will be a nicer sensation.”

Regina spit lightly in her hand and Leopold gave a small smile. Letting go of her right hand, he grasped her left and brought it to his mouth. He spit a large quantity in her hand and her eyes widened in horror. Leopold let out a slight chuckle. She really was very naive, he could really enjoy enlightening her. He guided her hand back to his member and as she cupped it in her palm, he guided her in a quick rhythm, letting out a languid sigh.

Regina sat in thought, realizing that a dry hand must hurt, but obviously wetness created a delightful friction. Her thoughts wandered, she could only imagine right now how much he was really going to enjoy sticking this thing inside her. She looked up at him quickly as if he could read her thoughts. She gave a quick sigh of relief when she realized he couldn’t, of course he couldn’t. She smirked to herself.

Leopold sat watching her face. She looked like a curious youngster. What was this? Was that a smirk? Maybe she wasn’t enjoying this. As much as he was enjoying this, the rhythm wasn’t good. Would she be able to put it in her mouth? He knew it would feel better.

“My dear, what are you thinking? How are you feeling?” Leopold removed her hand from his member and raised her chin to look into her eyes.

“I’m fine. This is, um,” Regina looked away for a moment and then looked directly back at him with complete honesty, “this is interesting.” She looked into his face and asked a question of her own, “Is this working for you?”

He chuckled slightly and admitted, “Yes and no. Yes, you’re doing a good job, but it’s not enough, unfortunately.” He studied her face. “Are you up for an ‘interesting’ quest?”

She wiggled her nose and giggled, “A quest? Are you sure?”

He laughed with her. She was making this night worthwhile. “Sort of, you may not want to do this, but I promise it’s not as bad as you think. Will you try for me?”

Regina’s eyes widened again, but she knew this would happen one way or another, and she would rather make it as pleasant as possible. He had opened her mind to what her body could do and it was the least she could do to make this pleasant for him too. Stealing herself, she nodded and smiled at Leopold, her husband. “Yes, I want this to be as pleasant for you as you have made it for me.”

Leopold’s eyes shone in wonder and he sighed in contentment. She would never be like his Eva, but they could make this work. He decided on his words and called on her curiousity, “I had the chance to taste you and enjoyed every drop of it. Would you like the chance to taste my skin?”

Regina blinked several times, computing what he really meant. He wanted her to put his penis in her mouth. She bit her lip again. Leopold sighed in defeat. Regina made an impulsive decision and before both knew what had happened, she had bent her head and closed her lips around it.

Leopold exhaled noisily as she rolled her tongue over the tip. He felt as his member hardened a bit more. Would she be able to fit more in her mouth? He thrust his hips forward to push more in her inside.

Regina gasped and pulled away. That was way too much penis in her mouth. She looked up into Leopold’s face and saw the exhilaration there. Before he became disappointed in her, she took it back in her mouth and slowly, bit by bit, slide her way down. She had gotten to her gag reflex and wasn’t sure she could go further, but she hadn’t gotten his length fully in. Jim-i-ny, had it become hard! Would she be able to put this thing inside her?

He knew he had frightened her by shoving more inside, but she had gone back of her own accord. She must have just reached her gag reflex point. “Don’t be frightened, Regina, but I’m going to guide you. Are you ready?”

She nodded her head as much as she could under the circumstances. His hands were gentle as he held her head, tangling his fingers in her hair, he started a rhythm pulling her mouth over his member. She took a moment to really taste him and found it rather salty, but it wasn’t unpleasant. She could get used to this. As he was pumping himself in her mouth, he was stretching her gag reflex allowing her to take more inside. A few more pumps, she had taken his full length inside her mouth and she looked up at her husband.

At just that moment, Leopold looked down at his young wife and caught her eye. Emotion caught in his chest and blossomed there. She was giving him so much pleasure and she had no idea what she was doing for him. How wonderful to have such a curious young thing as his second wife! He could take advantage of this. Wait, wait, he wanted to be fair and make sure Regina was taken care of as well. He would never hurt her if he had the option. She had reached his full length and he caught her head to hold her there for a few seconds.

Regina felt Leopold pause and her gag reflex started to take effect. As she felt a cough come on, Leopold pulled out to his tip and then pumped back in. A few minutes later, he had fully pumped himself out of her mouth and she smacked her lips together, her tongue darting out over her lips. She cocked her head again as she pondered the experience.

She had that cock to her head again. She was endearing herself to his heart by her little quirks. Leopold rocked forward to capture her neck with his mouth, kissing over her jawline down to her pulse point again, reddening the spot a little more. He ran his hands over her beautiful body, pulling at her nipples again, scratching over belly, pulling at her nether hairs. He slide her legs apart, ran his fingers over her thighs, down to her knees and then back up to her pussy. He quickly kissed down to her clit and rolled it into his mouth again. Regina moaned.

He was doing it again. Could she have another so soon? Another … orgasm, I guess that’s what they call it. Yes, that’s right, she had already had one orgasm, she could have more? Her body was tingling. She arched her body up into his touch. She wanted more, but she didn’t know what that more was? Once again his finger was inside her and then two, she began to move her body with his rhythm.

Leopold smiled at his wife. Was she ready for more? He carefully added a third finger and stretched her even more. She stretched with him and still he hadn’t broken her love portal. He sighed, he hoped he didn’t pain her too much, but he was ready and she was as ready as she ever would be. He pulled his fingers out of her and she whimpered at the loss. He took his last lick and, just like her, he smacked his lips, licking them as he moved over his wife. She giggled lightly and he gazed over her body from head to toe. He murmured, “So beautiful.”

Regina watched as her husband gave her a once over and her breath caught at his comment. She reached up and pulled her husband against her, nuzzling her head into his neck and placing a few small kisses along his collarbone.

Leopold sighed at Regina’s caress. She was enjoying this and that made him happy. He grimaced slightly thinking of what he was about to do, but to complete their union it had to be done. Slowly he eased his penis into her wet heat and relished the tightness. He had reached that part and he watched Regina’s face closely as he pushed past her barrier and she let out a sharp cry. He cringed and stilled within her, allowing the pain to recede before continuing. He watched her face for the signs to continue. She sighed and opened her eyes, giving him a slight nod. He pushed all the way in feeling her heat engulf him like a glove. His penis pulsed within her and then he pulled out leaving his tip inside.

Regina cringed as she cried out, hopefully Leopold wasn’t disappointed with her behaviour. Soon the pain receded and she felt his penis throb within her and her core throbbed with it. She opened her eyes and gave him a nod, hoping he would continue. She felt as he slid out and then pushed in again. The thrusting increased and the sensations intensified.

She had started to move with him. She arched her back like a cat and he marvelled at her perfect body. She was so tight and he felt as her walls started to flutter around his member. He watched as her tummy undulated and then tighten. She was close, which was good, he wouldn’t last much longer.

She felt it low in her abdomen again, and then tingles shot through her limbs as it blossomed in her gut as she climbed higher and higher. Light exploded all around her and Regina cried out as she fell from her high. She felt as free as a bird. Did it feel this good every time?

Leopold cried out above her and she felt a liquid mingle with her own. Leopold pulled his penis out of her vagina and she looked at the limpness of it now. She searched the lightness in her husband’s eyes and wondered if it was as good for him as it was for her. He lowered his head to place a tender kiss on her nether regions and Regina blushed.

He reached for his robe and slipped it over his shoulders. Whispering a soft good night, Leopold smiled at his wife as he exited her room.

Regina reached between her legs and touched the excessive wetness seeping out of her vagina. Scooping a little on her index and middle fingers, she examined the milky liquid and then scrunched her nose a little, wiping it on the sheets.

The doors to her chambers opened again and a couple maids came in to change the sheets. Regina stretched her legs to stand as the maids went about their business. One maid folded the sheet carefully so Regina’s maidenhood lay on top and they smiled at her as they left her chambers.

Regina languidly lay on the fresh sheets, letting her fingertips graze the skin of her tummy. She watched as it rose and fell with her breathing. She wondered what new things Leopold would teach her tomorrow night. One thing was for certain, she had learned to never to be ashamed of her body again.


End file.
